A Black Man for Christmas
by Kurlan Aank
Summary: A one shot of O.C. / Meg and Lois will have lemon


Untitled

By

Dark Lord Kennedy

Just a one-shot I thought about. Parings will be O.C. / Meg and Lois. Will have lemons and incent. Now on with the story and Merry Christmas everyone.

It was Christmas and Meg was cleaning her room when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Hello Meg." A boy about Meg's age with dark brown skin, his hair was in cornrows, and he had two diamond studded earrings in his ears. Meg turns in his arms and looks at him saying his name."Jamal, what are you doing here?" Meg says kissing her boyfriend on the lips. "I wanted to see you of course." Jamal says smiling down at her while lifting her up and lying on her bed. Jamal gets out of bed and walks to Meg's bed and locks it and walks back to her bed and lies next to her.

They start to kiss each other on the lips. Their tongues wrestle each other while Jamal runs his hands through her long hair dark auburn hair while Meg runs her hands down Jamal's muscled chest. Jamal moves his mouth to Meg's neck and sucks on her pale flesh. "Jamal…ahhh…don't…mmm…stop." Meg moans out moving her neck to the side so Jamal could get better access. Meg stops kissing Jamal and moves so she was straddling Jamal's lap. She moves her hands to the hem of her shirt and takes it off leaving her only in a black bra. Jamal watches this all with lust in his eyes and moves up to Meg and takes her bra off making her c-cup breasts jump out. Jamal moves his mouth to one and slowly sucks and bites on it making Meg moan louder. Good thing nobody is home Jamal thinks to himself.

Jamal moves to her other breast and sucks on her pink nipples while rubbing his erect cock against her pussy making Meg groan slightly and making her wet. Meg pulls Jamal's head closer to her chest while massaging Jamal's scalp making him groan. Jamal turns Meg around so she had her back facing Jamal's chest. Jamal grabs Meg's right breast and massages it while his other hand moves to her pussy and slowly starts to rub her clit. "Ahhhh…Jamal…nnnnggghhh…don't stop." Meg moans out while her hand moves to Jamal's fingers and thrusts his and her middle into her dripping wet pussy.

Meg cums and moves her middle finger away from her pussy and starts to massage her breast and nipple with her hand and fingers. Jamal turns Meg around and takes his shirt, pants and boxers off. Jamal turns Meg so she can suck on his cock while he can lick her pussy. Meg slowly licks up and down Jamal's shaft while massaging his balls making Jamal groan in Meg's pussy making it vibrate slightly. Jamal thrusts his tongue into her pussy and starts to move it around inside of her pussy. Meg was bobbing her up and down on Jamal's cock while moving her hand up and down on his shaft. Jamal cums into her mouth moaning out Meg's name. Meg swallow's all of Jamal's semen and a second later she cums moaning out Jamal's name loudly.

Jamal turns Meg and kisses her on the lips while he slowly rubbed outside of her pussy. Jamal thrust's his tongue into her mouth and massages her tongue. Meg's scream is muffled when Jamal shoves his cock into Meg's virginal pussy making some blood run down her thigh mixed with her and Jamal's fluids. Jamal slowly starts to thrust in and out of Meg when she tells him that he could but slowly.

Meg starts to feel pleasure and wraps her legs around Jamal when he moves to her dresser and sits her on it. Jamal starts to thrust in and out of Meg's pussy when she moans that he could go faster and harder. Jamal moves his head to Meg's left breast and sucks on her hard nipple and rolls it between his teeth. Meg moans and moves her hand to her clit and rubs it. Jamal grabs her hips and thrusts into her pussy deeper and harder. Jamal cums into Meg when he feels her cum onto his cock, Jamal keeps on thrusting into her pussy making Meg milk his cock. Jamal walks to Meg's bed with her legs still around him and lay on it and pull the covers around both of them. Jamal watches as snow falls outside and whispers, "Merry Christmas, Meg. I love you." Jamal kisses Meg on the forehead. Meg moves deeper in Jamal's arms and whisper's, "Merry Christmas, Jamal. I love you too." Meg says kissing Jamal on the lips before falling to sleep.

The Next Day

Jamal was walking up with his arms around Meg with Meg lying on his chest snoring lightly. Jamal gets out of bed and walks out of her room. As he walked past Peter and Lois's bed room he saw Lois without any clothes on walk out of the shower and bend over to dig in a dresser. Jamal looks at Lois's pussy open slightly and sees her pink folds. Jamal walks into her room and grabs Lois's hips and grinds his foot long cock between her ass cheeks. Lois gasps when she feels a big cock rub her ass. She turns around and sees Jamal grinding against her ass. "Jamal, what are you doing?" Lois says gasping when Jamal slapped her on her ass. "Shhh Lois I know you and Peter have broken up so I'm here to give you pleasure because of all those nights you had to finger yourself to get pleasure." Jamal said pushing Lois on her hands and knees. Jamal walks to her door and closes and locks it. Jamal walks back over to Lois and grabs her hips and makes Lois straddle his cock. Jamal slowly pushes her onto her cock and groan's at how tight she was.

Jamal lifts her up and slams her on his cock. Lois's breast jump as she moans out Jamal's name. "Ahh…Jamal…f-faster." Lois says moving her hands and putting them on Jamal's chest. Jamal starts to thrust into Lois harder and faster. Lois scream's Jamal's name when she cums on his cock. Jamal pulls out of Lois and moves his cock between her breasts and starts to tit fuck Lois. Lois watches Jamal while running her breasts up and down his cock and licks the head of his cock. Lois grabs Jamal's cock and brings her mouth along his shaft soon after the door opens and Meg walks in still naked. "I see you have seduced my mom." Meg says closing the door and locking it.

She walks to Jamal and gets on her knees and starts to lick up and down Jamal's shaft when Meg and Lois reached the tip of it Lois and Meg kiss each other and bring their hands and start to jack off Jamal's cock. Meg stops kissing Lois and they both start to lick Jamal's cock again. Lois sucks on the tip of it and starts to finger Meg's pussy. Meg licks the bottom of Jamal's cock while fingering Lois's pussy. Jamal groans and looks at both of them fingering each other and grabbing each of their breasts. Jamal cums into Lois's mouth and Lois licks it up. Lois pushes Jamal on the bed and puts her dripping wet pussy over Jamal's face while Meg starts to ride Jamal's cock while kissing Lois. Jamal starts to eat out Lois's pussy making her cum onto his face. Jamal laps it all up like a man dying from thirst. Meg gets off of Jamal and lies on the bed and hugs Lois and starts to grind her pussy against Lois's making both of them moan each other's name.

Jamal shoves his cock between both of their pussies and starts to fuck them both. Jamal stops when he cums between both of them. He pulls out and thrusts his cock into Lois's pussy making her cum more. Jamal fucks her ass until it was sore. Jamal pulls out and thrust's his cock into Meg's making her scream out in more pleasure than pain. Jamal fucks her until he cums into her twice before pulling out. He lies down between both of them. Lois and Meg lie between Jamal and move their hands to his cock and start to jack him off. Jamal cums and both of them say Merry Christmas when he cums. Jamal kisses both of them on the lips before going to sleep. Each of them having a good Christmas since as soon as they woke back up they continued to fuck until Christmas was over.

The End

Now that was the story leave a review next up is a story of Futurama were Jamal meets both Amy and Leela. Is this more loving for Jamal or is it a disaster waiting to happen we will find out when I make it.


End file.
